


normal.

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Worth It, Buzzfeed: Worth It
Genre: Eating Disorder, Established Relationship, Filming, Fluff, Forgetting to eat, Happy Ending, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Kisses, Slightly Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's normal to not eat for a few days. at least, that's what andrew thinks.





	normal.

Sometimes, he forgets to eat. It’s not his fault, not really. No. It’s just… work gets to be a lot, sometimes, and Andrew’ll stay along for an hour extra, and one becomes two becomes three and the chances of eating slip away. 

It’s fine, though, Andrew tells himself, it’s normal to skip a few meals. Especially lunch. That’s the one everyone skips. So it’s fine, right? It’s perfectly fine. He’s not any thinner than usual, though that’s only what he thinks, and the weight he may have lost is just excess fat that needed to be burned.

So it’s nothing. 

“Andrew?” Steven whispers in his ears, pulling him into a hug and steering him away from the desk he’s working at. “C’mon, we’re going to film a new episode of Worth It. Want to join me?”

“Sure,” he says fondly, even though the very thought of food makes his stomach churn. It’s Steven, so he can’t say no.

They sit down, side by side, in the front of the car. Andrew sighs and leans back into the oddly comfy chair. “M’tired,” he whispers, letting his head droop down as he falls into a dusky haze. He’s vaguely aware of Steven lifting him up and gently lying him down over the back seat, pressing his lips to Andrew’s forehead and whispering a, “sleep well,” that he thinks only he can hear.

Some two hours later, he wakes up again to find Steven asleep and stretched out in the front, his own blanket on him as he breathes in and out evenly. “Hey, Steven,” he whispers, “We said we were gonna do Worth It, didn’t we?”

“Ye-yeah,” Steven yawns, stretching his arms out to help wake up the limbs. “Lemme jus’ wake up a bit.”

Andrew smiles fondly and laces his fingers with Steven’s. “Okay.”

“You’re too thin.” Steven frowns as he pulls his boyfriend into a hug. “You should eat more. Will you?”

“Can’t make any promises,” Andrew warns softly, gently kissing him. “But I’ll try.”

“Good.”

That’s part of what makes Worth It so special to Steven, no matter how insignificant it may seem to others. Behind the camera, he gets to help people, and the bubbles that build in his chest because of it are better than anything he could ever be offered.

(Except his relationship with Andrew. That's the best part of life.)


End file.
